Tanuki Force
The band of ninja children from The Five Moons of Japan. Background You are the mischievous young band of rogues from the southern Nippon island of Okinawa who have glued yourselves to Susano's party. The five of you have been childhood friends for as far back as you can remember, which is technically your entire lives because you're all still children. Your leader, chief Gero’s son Poko, is the oldest, followed by Ginta and Kei, and finally the twins Chan-chan and Kun-kun. As little kids, you used to spend nearly every waking hour playing Kakurenbo (hide-and-seek) together. This play quickly developed into serious training about 5 years ago to become the stealthiest group in the world. The name Tanuki Force came from your love of folktales of the mythical raccoon-dogs, the tanuki, who were famed for their mischievous natures. You trained using similar techniques to those of ninjas and eventually developed the power to make yourselves invisible a year later. About a month ago, you snuck out of your boring village while everyone else was asleep and departed to find adventure. A few days later, you encountered a traveling party made up of a shockingly diverse group of people, as though they had come from all over the world. Leading the party was a man you had never seen before, but some deep Nipponese instinct told you that he was none other than Susano, the storm god who had supposedly disappeared 200 years ago. The five of you boldly stepped forward and announced that you wanted to join his party. There was a second’s pause before the entire group burst out in fits of hysterical laughter. At first, you just stood there and frowned indignantly, then you briefly snuck off. When Susano’s group finally got themselves together, they noticed that much of their equipment was missing, including weapons. They turned to face the five of you where you were standing triumphantly on a pile of stolen goods. Dumbstruck, Susano called his team to a brief meeting. He seemed to be deciding whether or not he was amused or angered at the method by which he and his companions had just been bested by children. Finally, they turned around and Susano said that you would be allowed you to join his group. You cheered joyfully and entered as the fourth faction of Susano’s party. Now, you’re off to the Nippon mainland where you suspect something epic is about to go down. You don’t really care whose side wins or looses, as long as you get to have some good dirty fun. Poko Played by Rueben Pacheco. You are the leader of the mischievous young band of rogues from the southern Nippon island of Okinawa known as the Tanuki Force. 12 years ago, you were born to mother Misora and father Gero, who was poised to become the next tribe leader with his brother Ryū. When you were 2 years old, your grandfather died and your secretly power-hungry father exiled your uncle after their ascension to leadership. You must have inherited some of his superiority complex, as the games of Kakurenbo (hide-and-seek) that you played with your friends turned into training sessions as you grew older. You were teaching yourselves ninja arts in order to achieve your goal of becoming the stealthiest crew in the world. Thus, 5 years ago, the Tanuki Force was established, consisting of yourself as the leader, your best friends Ginta and Kei, and the twins Chan-chan and Kun-kun. Your parents never knew that you were forming an actual team; they thought that you were just playing together elaborately. Still, it wasn't like no one in your family had secrets. Sometimes you even saw your father crying with regret for chasing his beloved older brother away. Last month, you witnessed an inconceivable secret: your mother had the power to control Lightning. Knowing nothing about the existence of half-mortals, you were horrified and announced to the Tanuki Force that you planned to take the group out on "an epic adventure" and left the village that very night. A few days later, you encountered a traveling party made up of a shockingly diverse group of people, as though they had come from all over the world. Leading the party was a man you had never seen before, but some deep Nipponese instinct told you that he was none other than Susano, the storm god who had supposedly disappeared 200 years ago. You and the Force boldly stepped forward and announced that you wanted to join his party. There was a second’s pause before the entire group burst out in fits of hysterical laughter. At first, you just stood there and frowned indignantly, then you told the Force that this was an excellent opportunity to "prove yourselves." When Susano’s group finally got themselves together, they noticed that much of their equipment was missing, including weapons. They turned to face you where you were standing triumphantly on a pile of stolen goods. Dumbstruck, Susano called his team to a brief meeting. He seemed to be deciding whether or not he was amused or angered at the method by which he and his companions had just been bested by children. Finally, they turned around and Susano said that you would be allowed you to join his group. Now, you’re off to the Nippon mainland where you suspect something epic is about to go down. You have not told the Force that the real reason you left was because you were now terrified of your mother Misora. More importantly, you have also not told them what you discovered when you were pick-pocketing Susano's team: their only Nipponese-looking swordsman was wearing your family crest around his neck and bore an eerie resemblance to your father. Indeed, when everyone was introducing himself or herself, he announced himself as Ryū, confirming your suspicion that he is actually your long-lost uncle. Though you are still young, you have enough common sense to not tell him who you really are, or show him your own crest emblazoned on your upper arm. PCs *Ginta – Sam Zilberg *Kei – Drew Elmore *Chan-chan – Brynna Golden *Kun-kun – Lucas Beaulieu Timeline *40 years ago **Misora and Misa are born to Teru and Sayu of Yellow Moon. *37 years ago **Misora is sent to Okinawa to preserve the Yellow Moon bloodline. *35 years ago **Ryū is born in Okinawa. *34 years ago **Gero is born in Okinawa. *15 years ago **Gero and Misora are married. *12 years ago **Poko is born in Okinawa to Gero and Misora. *10 years ago **Ryū and Gero’s father dies, making them the tribal heads. **Ryū is banished from Okinawa by Gero. *5 years ago **The Tanuki Force is established. *4 years ago **The Tanuki Force achieves the power of invisibility. *1 month ago **The Tanuki Force leaves Okinawa and outwits Susano into letting them join him. Category:Characters Category:The Five Moons of Japan